


Stars So Bright

by Regenbogen



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, wisp/hedgehog hybrid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenbogen/pseuds/Regenbogen
Summary: Dr. Robotnik has finally done it. He'd stumbled upon a planet of aliens holding the key to total global conquest. And best of all, these creatures were too wimpy to put up a fight against his immaculate inventions.Unfortunately for him, a certain spiky someone would do all he could to stop the mad doctor, even if it'd cost him.Based on thetwiggiesttwig.tumblr.com 's alien au.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stars So Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themostneontwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostneontwig/gifts).



Stretching out as far as the eye could see was a vast landscape of immense beauty. Luscious green grass covered the numerous cliffs, adorned by flowers of all colors. Numerous waterfalls provided the all important essence of life, water, to the crystal clear ponds and rivers. In the distance gigantic mushroom shaped formations towered over the land, decorating the sky. The inhabitants of this world, the Wisps, cheerfully floatd and played around without a care in the world. Some raced to see who could fly the fastest, others watched blue wisps try to break the record for the highest block tower, while the rest were waiting for their friends to arrive.

In the middle of a clearing, several feet above the ground, a light began forming out of seeming nothingness, slowly growing in both size and intensity. As it did so, the various nearby wisps stopped what they were doing and approached with awe and curiosity. The further it grew, the more distinctive its shape became; a large round ball with four stubby limbs protruding from it. Eventually, the light faded in a flash, fully exposing what the wisps now recognized as a human to both their field of vision as well as the planet's field of gravity.

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhh... OOF!" the man screamed as he fell to the ground, creating a small earthquake in the process. After taking a moment to compose himself, the human reached for his communicator. "I thought I'd told you bolt-brains to send me _and_ the Eggmobile."

From the other said of the channel various sounds of frantic shuffling could be heard, before a voice, too distorted by static to identify, said. _"Coming right up, boss."_

Before the bad doctor had a chance to react, a shadow formed and grew beneath his feet. Looking up, his eyes grew wide and he screamed at the sight of his flying vehicle decidedly not flying, but rather falling down on him. With a loud crash, Ivo was pancaked by his own invention, his upper torso sticking out. He reached for the communicator again. "Not on top of me, you brainless blockhead!" Though it took great effort, Robotnik managed to pull himself out from under the thankfully still intact vehicle.

_"Why are you yelling at me? Orbot's the one who's pushing the buttons."_

_"That may be the case, but the teleporter is controlled by the levers and dials, which as you well know, Cubot is currently operating."_

_"No it's not!"_

_"On the contrary, it most certainly is."_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is to."_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is to."_

_"Is-"_

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT! Now stop your bickering and send over the Egg-Extractor, before I dismantle you two and sell your parts to a toiletpaper factory."

The transmission cut out with a beep. Robotnik sighed, before noticing that during his argument, the nearby wisps had gathered to gawk. Normally, he'd welcome this development, as it'd make his plans easier, if it wasn't for the fact that those accursed aliens were holding their tentacles where their mouths should be and making certain sounds. Even though he didn't have the slimmest chance of understanding what passed for words to these creatures, the doctor knew mocking laughter when he heard it.

"Oohhhhhh, laugh at me, will you? Well... let's see how jolly you'll be after I'm through with you!" Just then, from behind Robotnik, another light began to form. Thankfully landing on the ground this time, a large machine, which most definitely did _NOT_ look like an oversized lava lamp (no matter what those moronic metalheads he calls assistants say), appeared. The human pulled out a controller from his pocket and pushed some buttons. "Egg-Extractor! Show these extraterrestrial eyesores what happens to those who mock me!"

The robot in question sprung to life, its mechanical lights glowing red. The top component opened up and created a vortex of wind, pulling all the nearby wisps towards it. The aliens in question didn't seem to mind though, releasing cheers of joy, like children on a water slide. Their elation was short-lived, however, as the moment they were pulled inside the machine, horrified, pained screams filled the air.

"Yes! YES! Go, my Egg-Extractor! Siphon the hyper-go-on energy from these pests, so that I may use it to crush all who oppose me! And then I can finally start building Robotnikland! Ohohohoho!" In one fell swoop, the robot sucked in the rest of the wisps caught in the vortex. The remaining wisps, who saw these events unfold from outside the cyclone's radius, panicked and started to scatter off in all directions. Orange Rockets and Cyan Lasers took to the skies, Yellow Drills dug underground, and the other colors tried to scram as best they could.

A wide grin of sheer unfettered malice grew on the doctor's face. "Ohhhh... think you can escape, do you? Well guess again, you cowardly cephalopodic cretins! AHAHAHAHA!"

From the bottom segment of the horrid machine an equally horrid sound could be heard as it split itself apart, revealing two sets of caterpillar tank wheels. Said wheels immediately began turning and pushing the robot forward, trampling all plants and greenery underneath them to death. The mad doctor got in his Eggmobile and after giving the command to send over some of his badniks, began to follow his invention. After all, there was no way in the universe he would miss out on such an amazing viewing pleasure. And what a wonderful sight it was. Simply marvelous. Truly magnificent.

It didn't matter how fast the lasers and rockets flew. It didn't matter how deep the drills tried to dig. It didn't matter how heavy the Blue Cubes and Grey Rocks tried to make themselves. As for those who tried to fight back, such as the red bursts and black bombs, the moment they got near the machine, it trapped them in the vortex, leading them to panic too much to focus and use their powers. Ultimately, each of them got caught in the stream and trapped in the Egg-Extractor, being drained of that sweet, sweet hyper-go-on energy.

_One. By. One._

Going by the speed of the machine and the planet's estimated wisp per area ratio, it would only take about three hours before he'd have enough energy to set up an interstellar tractor beam. Once he'd dragged this planet over to Earth, his army of robots would take this world and the aliens' energy for himself, allowing him to conquer his home planet once and for all!

And to think, all of this was made possible through a simple cyber attack on G.U.N. and stumbling upon some of his grandfather's old notes. Notes detailing the existence of several alien races, which Professor Gerald Robotnik had learned about in his long and storied career, including one that held just the kind of power needed to realize Ivo's goals. And yet, despite the sheer splendor and brilliance of these pieces of knowledge, they had been gathering dust and wasting away in the hands of those mindless military morons. Dr. Ivo Robotnik had been appalled, though not surprised. After all, only a fellow genius such as yours foully could and deserved to behold another genius' work.

Speaking of work, there was still the matter of securing the neighboring wisp planets, such as the sugary sphere or the local asteroid field. Then there's also the fact that he's going to have to deal with the Mother Wisp, who will most certainly initiate some sort of desperate maneuver to protect her offspring once she gets wind of his schemes. But Robotnik wasn't worried. After all, he and his IQ of 300 had already made plans for how to deal both of these things. As well as any other half-baked strategy these celestial critters might throw at him. Having come this far, there was absolutely no thing nor body who could stop him. After letting out yet another hammy evil laugh, Robotnik went back to observing his machines wreak havoc on the environment and the natives.

While the doctor was relishing his self-made carnage, unbeknownst to him, a single white wisp was monitoring his actions. It had managed to flee from the machine by the narrowest of margins, hiding himself in a nearby cave that was far too nondescript to be noticed by Baldy Nosehair's over-bloated eyes. Peeking out was risky, as the wisp well knew, but at least now he knew that he was safe, for the time being. Counting his blessings, the wisp lay down on the stone, trying to calm his crisis-induced hyperventilating.

Of course, his breath couldn't be fully stabilized, as he knew that this cover wouldn't last forever. And should that time come, he'd be just as useless as the other wisps at fighting that thing off. As much as he hated it, he knew there wasn't anything he could do to help his fellow wisps.

But he knew someone who might. 

And that someone should be nearby, if what he'd heard was true. Well, regardless of if it was true or not, this wisp only had two options at the moment: Either stay here and wait until Baldy Nosehair finds him, or leave the cave and try to tough it and see if he can find his friend. And as much as the latter option's worst case scenario scared him, what remained of the rational part of his brain did all it could to plead for that choice.

Having made up his mind, the wisp took a peek out of the cave and after confirming that the coast was clear, made a mad dash for it. The robot had headed off in the opposite direction, as evidenced by the sounds of screams in the distance. Both of the wisp's hearts clenched with anxiety, but he pushed forward. It hurt, but he knew too well that it would only hurt more if he had the ability to stop this and yet did nothing.

Propelled forward by those thoughts and fears, the wisp sped up his flight some more. He was starting to have trouble breathing, but it didn't matter. All that matted was his goal of getting help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what personality to give classic Eggman, before deciding to settle on a mix of AoStH Robotnik and modern Eggman. And can I say that I really enjoy writing hammy, over the top villains.
> 
> Also, I'm not giving up on my other projects. This is partially something shorter and simpler to get me back into the swing of writing.
> 
> Next part: We get to meet the blue boy and you get to see my first attempt at writing a fight scene.


End file.
